Suiren Aizen
~Oh Sosuke...why have you fallen so far, to drag selfishly even your own Clan into your personal abyss?~ -Suiren Aizen, after being refused an audience with her distant cousin incarcerated in his personal maximum security cell. Suiren Aizen (翠愛染 Suiren Aizen) Suiren is the distant cousin of Sosuke Aizen, and 1st cousin of Captain Ryouken Aizen of the 5th Division, ironically his distant cousin's former position in the 13 Court Guard Squads. She is currently Lieutenant of the 13th Division, and is considered one of the most prominently skilled and loved Lieutenants of the entire roster. Appearance: A woman of good build, Suiren is garnered with a rather large amount of dark blue hair, which she usually dons when on duty in a high-style ponytail, draping down her back past the small of it even in this form, held by a bright red ribbon. She has serene gray-silver eyes, with a soft complexion that can harden on a moment's notice, scowling down anyone who irks or upsets her in any fashion. She stands as tall as the canon Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, and holds herself in a similar fashion, but is a lot less fliratious in her movements, but more subtle and alurring to the beholder. Her attire when she's on duty usually includes the basic Soul Reaper uniform, the Shihakushō, but has a few added accessories. One of which is a beige, sleeveless jacket she drapes over her chest, covering the initial covering of her uniform. She has long sleeves that com from underneath her uniform, wearing a backless skin-tight black garment, similar to the kind that Commander-Generals of the Stealth Force wear, allowing her fingers to be exposed with her palms covered in the black cloth as well. In times of duress or battle, she garnishes a pair of red vambraces along her arms up ending as pauldrons with the Aizen Clan insignia, the falling comet being swallowed into the earth, as added protection of unknown make. Lastly, she wears leggings that goes in fashion with her skin tight black top, black socks cover her feet as she's slipped into brown-black laced sandals. Personality: A young woman with a kindred spirit of her cousin, Ryouken, she has a kindness and sweetness that rivals that of the canon character Hinamori, however her composure is collect and serene in the face of conflict or tragedy, even if a few tears fall her face, her visage remains true and calm. She usually addresses people by their full name when first meeting them, gradually becoming more comfortable with their presence in repetition, she begins to adress them by their first names after, rarely giving out nicknames to anyone other than her own kin. She's a firm authority figure within her Division, demanding nothing less of perfection and the Division's best effort, however, she has made exceptions, extending grace and kindness where needed. She abhors perverts, often going out of her way to give them a good solid blow following a loud lecture and cold scowl, showing her distaste to such vulgar behavior. Her respect for her superior and her brother are nearly the same, however she feels a sense of relaxing and calm moreso around Ryouken, finding that she can be less formal around him due to the fact her Captain is still her superior officer, and her brother is...well, her brother. History: As a child, she was often bullied outside the Clan's residence, many children who knew of Sosuke Aizen's betrayal often turned on her like their elders did to other members of the Clan, and cornered her in alleys, but usually cursed her and her family name, not really laying a finger on her, knowing how much trouble it would cause if they hurt one of the Aizen Clan's children. However, one day, as she was refusing to put up with it, even going as far as right hooking one of the boys who was doing so, they began to hurt her, badly, pulling her hair and kicking her around, calling her the traitor's bitch. However, that's when Takashi Kosoku showed up, holding a stick in hand, smiling widely at the prospect of beating snot nosed punks beating a girl. It was then that Takashi swiftly beat every one of the kids, and gave them a thorough spanking on their butts afterwards, leaving them in tears as they left Suiren alone from then on. That was also how the two met, becoming steadfast friends ever sense. Nearing the time when she joined the Academy, she admonished Takashi for his guff and skill with the sword, even though he wasn't a Soul Reaper to her cousin, Ryouken. She wouldn't know that shortly afterwards that Ryouken would encourage him to become a Soul Reaper, and they'd reunite in the Shino Academy, and Suiren herself got to help Takashi in return in his weakness in Kido and Spiritual Energy control. After demonstrating honesty, bravery, and courage throughout her service in the 13th Division, she climbed the ranks to the vacant position of Lieutenant, becoming a shining beacon throughout her Division, and one of the most accomplished Lieutenants of the 13 Court Guard Squads. As herself and Ryouken now holding accomplished positions and records, they are still under scrutiny in secret, of the possibility of another 'Sosuke Aizen' arising from those two... Powers/Abilities: Impressive Spiritual Energy: She has a great deal of Spiritual Energy, as needed for her position of Captain, and surprisingly higher than the needed position demands. She is said to have a devestating Spiritual Pressure, heated and violent, the air itself becomes chaotic and unstable when its released, capable of crackling along the landscape. Spiritual Energy Manipulation: Due to her uncanny skill in this skill, she has been able to concentrate and focus on her other abilities with much more ease than others would've, able to sense Spiritual Energy and manipulate her own expertly. Impressive Resilience: As a Lieutenant, she boasts the ability to withstand greater Spiritual Pressure than those below her, as well as being able to take serious blows while fighting at optimum capacity for a limited amount of time. Hakuda Specialist: While not a master of this art, she has trained and studied under the art, employing it within all her other techniques, able to make acrobatic and ariel assualts with poise and grace, often keeping a almost continous fluid string of attacks, even higher level opponents would have trouble keeping up. Hakuda strikes from her would surely crush a wall with a concentrated strike, but her main speciality within the art is her speed and agility, able to move swiftly in and out of the enemy's range, always keeping them guessing and always giving herself the advantage when able. Zanjutsu Master: As one of the most accomplished Lieutenants in the 13 Court Guard Squads, she has sparred both her own cousin, a resounding genius in the arts of sword fighting, as well as others within other Divisions, said to have an ability to stand on par with an experienced Captain for a extended period of time. She is able to move within a calculated range of slashes before retreating or continuing attacks, giving no room for openings, always on the offensive, only withdrawing when the opponent has shown a superior prowess to counter her speed and swordsmanship abilities. Iaido Specialist: While not a master in the art, her skill within this technique often surprises her opponents, able to keep them off balance and cause lightning quick attacks with exceptional damage, though not always hitting the mark, or releasing massive amounts of Spiritual energy in a destructive force Zanjutsu Geniuses could do. Kido Genius: While a gifted swordsman and great acrobat, her main strength is in Kido and Spiritual Energy manipulation. She can issue Kidos up to Level 60's without incantation without too much effort, and has even the ability to create barriers or even spells up to level 80's with incantations, said to be one of the few Lieutenants outside the 4th Division or the Kido Corps that can preform these feats. Flash Step Specialist: While not in the same league as a Captain, she is quite able to keep up with them for a extended period of time, her keen ability of manipulating Spiritual Energy makes it twice the less effort than other Lieutenants would have in doing this feat. She is able to make incredible short bursts in combat, confusing the enemy or keeping up with swift opponents, and even can move in incredible long distance 'sprint' Flash Steps. Enhanced Endurance: Has a great amount of vitality and endurance. As a combatant, she can keep fights going for long extended periods while even recieving wounds and injuries that would make lesser combatants fall to or succumb to. Equipment Family Crest Pauldrons and Vambraces: While they don't contain any significant properties, they were well made, able to repel glancing or forward strikes by physical weapon strikes, such as sealed Zanpakuto or Hakuda type attacks, but is weak against techniques such as Quincy arrows or Bala, the projectiles would rip through them like plaster, but keep damage to a minor degree. Sutan shuryūdan ''(Literal Translation, "Flash Bang."): A specially crafted non-lethal explosive, it generates a powerful flash in the vincinity, capable of blinding and stunning all enemies wtihin the area, perfect for ambushes or retreats. They resemble small tennis balls, only with skull insignias on them and with a gray tint on the surface. Zanpakuto: '''Sealed Form: Has the form of a oval shaped guard, red hilt, katana, worn in a Iaido style on a sash around her Soul Reaper uniform, sheathed in a black sheathe. Shikai Name & Release Command: Sing, Anjerikkurira (lit. meaning, "Angelic Lyre") Shikai Form: A long thin 4 string pommel, a golden color hilt, the guard remains the same, though the blade edge of the sword has curved into a shape like a scimitar would, instead of a katana like edge. '''''Tenshi No Merodī (Literal Translation, "Angelic Melody."): To activate this ability, she takes her left hand and strums the strings upwards. This ability instills a sweet, mezmerizing tune, a peaceful tune that sends messages into the body via sound waves to drift the body into unconsciousness. This ability, because it taps into a battle of senses rather than a beings Spiritual Pressure, can induce any being with a sense of hearing into that state of unconsciousness. However, if beings recognize the melody or the rapid state of lethargy, one with the skill and perception of a Captain or seasoned Lieutenant, could tap into their Spiritual Energy and maximize, overpowering the drive to fall asleep. The concept similar to a shot of adrenaline into a near sleeping truck driver to keep themselves from falling asleep behind the wheel. Tenshi No Sakebi (Literal Translation, "Angelic Shout."): To activate this ability, she strums the bottom two strings. She channels pure sonic energy around her sword before discharging it with a thrust, capable of obliterating 1/4 of a Skyscraper at impact site, ripping anything in its path apart. Due to its nature, organic material caught in this blast will not only have their skin ripped off, but the internal organs would rupture, liquifying inside of their bodies even if they have a hard skin exterior i.e. Hierro. Tenshi No Ken (Literal Translation, "Angelic Sword."): To activate this ability, she has to strum the 3rd bottom string. This ability, she channels a condensed, sonic aura around her blade, making its cutting power nearly 3-4 times greater, easily able to cut through objects such as a steel or concrete, even energy to a certain extent. Tenshi Ken No Hadō (Literal Translation, "Angelic Sword Wave.") To activate this ability, strum the 3rd bottom string twice. Just like the prior technique, she gathers condensed, cutting sonic energy around her blade, but this time, it spans 2 times its radius, then can be thrown in a manner similar manner to 'Getsuga Tensho', but is composed of pure Sonic Energy rather than pure Spiritual Energy.